ufrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Wave
Overview Shadow Wave is a dark power based from the emotions from the user. It is a mixed form of Bolt of Hatred and Force Blast but doesn’t focus on hatred. It is a hard power to master. Shadow Wave feeds upon the anger, rage, and even fear of the user to fuel the power. The greater the emotions, the greater the power. It’s size, strength, and speed at which it travels is based upon the users emotion, time, and concentration. A master would be able to build a strong wave quickly with less focus than one who has moderate training. Appearence Shadow Wave looks like a black and purple ball of energy that looks like fire, but isn't. Power and Use To use Shadow Wave, one must pull together their anger, rage, and fear and channel it together. Normal sizes of the ball range from two to three feet. It can get larger but many don’t take the time to focus much beyond or have the anger capacity to fuel it further. Once released, it flies in one direction. It isn’t target seeking. A second after it is released, a shock wave follows, also depending upon the strength of the energy ball. The shock wave can destroy the area around them if the attack is strong enough or just cause some minor damage. If the ball of energy is avoided, the shock wave usually always hits sending the opponent back a few feet, but otherwise leaving them minor damage. Postive Effects Upon contact, the energy can send and opponent flying almost thirty feet and leave them stunned for a minute. If Force Absorb is used, the emotions based in the attack take effect. If the user is a Jedi and void from emotions, the anger will become great in them and push them hard and strongly tempt them to the dark side. If the user is Sith and controlled by his emotions, the anger will put them into almost insanity. If the user was mastered their emotions, as the Dark Jedi, they can control the emotion, but will be vulnerable for a few moments. Shadows can't shimmer out of the way as it seems to cancel out the shimmering effects. Negative Effects Normal running will not get an opponent out of the way fast enough but using Force Speed will get you out. Any form of Force Barrier or Protection will shatter at the impact but will also destroy the ball. The shock wave, however, remains and will continue on it’s path until it’s energy runs out. This power uses a mass amount of energy and should only be used as a last resort. If the opponent can move decently, the attack will be wasted. Best used if the opponent is unconscious or incapable of moving quickly. Once used, the user will be void of Force ability for the rest othe fight. If the user had used massive Force powers through out the battle, their power with the Force is void until the battle’s end and leave them physically exhausted. If a person truly masters Shadow Wave, they could use a momentary Force Stasis Field that could trap the opponent in place for the attack, but would use all energy for the rest of the battle and possibly render them unconcious. A master of their past and emotions would be able to draw upon the anger from past memories, and if truly strong enough feed upon the opponent’s anger as well. Going to this level could leave the user in a constant state of anger fits and cause him to lash out at friends. Users The only known user of the Shadow Wave is Gavin Phoenix while training as a Dark Jedi. Upon using Sith poison to enhance his anger, he had to learn to control it, or face the result of mass amounts of anger. After mastering his anger, he went beyond using anger to strengthen his attacks and channeled it into a single new attack. It has only been used once, as the effects can be disastrous even in a master’s hands. This is in no way a Shadow move, but was merely named that by his first Dark Jedi master, Woede Ravage. Category:Non-Cannon Force Powers Category:Dark Side Force Powers